Paper Flowers
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: I've got no clue why I wrote this... oh well. Lucius loves Serra but is too shy to show it... Tragedy in later chapters if I continue


A/N: OO My god... I'm writing het fics again! Wow... And it's Serra/Lucius....

Sain:... Oh? Did I just hear the world screeching to a halt over your lovely voice that sounds like the tinkling of many silver bells and the chorus of ten thousand angels?

Kent: snatches Sain's ear We need a long talk, Sain.

Sain: Ah! Kent! My love, I shall retur- ow! That really HURTS!

...um... RIGHT.... ... on with the fic...?

"Paper Flowers"

His yellow hair flittered in the breeze as he sat, diligently folding a spare piece of parchment into something, she could not tell. She watched his finger nimbly fold, unfold, crease, refold and the like over and over.... what was he doing? Hadn't Lord Eliwood said to waste nothing...

"Lucius?"

"Ah!... Oh, Sister Serra... You... startled me..."

"What are you up to? Didn't Eliwood say not to waste anything, even a bit of parchment? You're lucky I found you before someone else did, because.... What is that?"

"...A ... paper flower... I learned how to fold paper in the... orphanage I grew up in... to pass time. ... I'm sorry, Sister Serra, for distracting you from what you were doing..."

"It's nothing, Lucius!"

"...I... hate to sound to... forward but... would you like this?"

"...I'd love it... Thanks, Lucius..."

The young monk meekly placed in the girl's hand a paper water lily. It was perfectly folded, not the tiniest flaw in the folds, and the color of the parchment was a light pink-ish, so it was lovely. She was smiling, and when she looked up, the monk was gone. He had stood and taken his leave silently as not to be noticed. He was shy when it came to expressing things to anyone, much less Serra, whom he secretly adored with all his heart. Not even Raven knew of his secret infatuation with the young cleric, and he himself didn't rightly understand why he was so attracted to her. Her attitude and talkative nature was opposite of his own shy demeanor and he could never hope to understand how she had so much to speak of when she had lived fewer years than he, but after all, years alone did not define how much one had to speak of, a child could have had many adventures already and have much to speak of, where an elderly man may have lived a docile life and have very little to speak of.

He had snuck away while she admired the paper flower to avoid making a fool of himself, as he predicted he would, stuttering and stammering. He eventually got to a clearing in the forest nearby and sat down, looking into the forbidding and closed-off forests. He has grown to like this view very much, for often he came here to think. Only Lord Raymond knew where it was.

...Lord Raymond....

His infatuation with the young cleric would come as more of a shock, since the larger majority of the camp believed he and Raymond were... together. However, it wasn't near true. He and Raymond were simply travelers that came together by some strange chance. After a while of traveling, they became quite good friends, but friends and no more.

He jumped as he heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, to see Lord Raymond. The mercenary looked at him.

"...Serra wanted to know where you were."

Saying no more, the mercenary took his leave. Serra? Looking for him? That made his heart flutter, but it sank automatically at the thought, because he was still too shy to talk to her openly. Heaving a sigh, he headed slowly off towards their camp to talk to the awaiting cleric that apparently had so much to talk about.

He arrived there quite soon, far too soon in his mind, and looked around for the girl. She was no where in sight, and that worried him somewhat. He was relieved to see her coming closer, smiling at him.

"There you are, Lucius! Don't you ever run off like that again, you worried me!"

"...Sorry, Sister Serra... I just... Well, I..." There, he couldn;t even piece together a sentence, and he had only been around her a little while. Eventually, he took a deep breath and managed to say, "Serra... I need to tell you that I lo-"

"You two get moving, we're getting an early start if we're gonna make it to the Dread Isle in time!"

The nervous monk sighed then ran off after the moving group on ahead. The cleric ran after him.

Could he ever muster up the courage top tell her?

A/N: WHOOHOO! A het fic, a het fic...

Sain: Ah, my most lovely damsel, I have returned to your side after my brief talk with my companion.

....GREAT -.-

Sain: Ah! Why do you let such a sad expression grace your lovely face? Smile, my sweet, you're-

... taken. Screw off.

Sain:... Oh, sorry. -walks off-

...I knew that'd work... Anyway, review! Shall I continue? ... First review gets to take home Karel!

Karel:... Why am I here? You got Harken instead of me...

...Very few know who Harken is, so....

Harken:... I'm so.... unloved.

Isadora: I STILL LOVE YOU!

Harken: ! AHHHHH! FLEES!

....Um... just... review... please...

Sain:... Oh my most lovely angel of perfection, I beg you, deem me worthy of your affections...

...will you SHUT UP?! The fic ended a while ago!

Kent: SAIN! Do we need to go over it again?!

Sain:...Ah, alas, I must leave your side once more, my angel of love, I shall return as soon as your heavenly presence once again beckon s to my gently, knightly heart!-runs-


End file.
